1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many individuals who drive “hot rod” or “street rod” cars prefer suspension systems that provide an “old time hot rod ride”, allowing the driver to feel every bump, dip and pothole in the road, there are many drivers who prefer having a higher “ride quality,” i.e., a more cushioned ride. However, in order to provide a higher ride quality on such a car, it has been necessary to use fairly complex suspension systems, often from non-standard automobile parts. For example, suspensions for hot rods using typical air ride systems may require hours to fabricate and install. Also, such suspension systems typically require a shock absorber to be mounted outboard, thereby sacrificing tire clearance for ride comfort.